1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shell material for recording media using used PET wastes as starting materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polyethylene terephthalate (PET) bottles are manufactured by molding a polyethylene terephthalate resin as a kind of plastics. Since such bottle are lightweight, resistant to impact, transparent and sanitary good, they have been rapidly spread as beverage bottles, and consumption of PET bottles is increasing year by year. Such PET bottles are usually discarded after use. The amount of the waste PET bottle is also increasing every year, and causes environmental problems such as disposal of the waste.
Recovery of used PET bottles has been attempted in recent years as an effort for protecting the environment, and recycling of the used PET bottles as reclaimed resources is in operation. For example, the PET bottle is recovered from general household as reusable wastes, or classified and recovered in an exclusive use recycling box placed in supermarkets and convenience stores. The used PET bottle recovered is transported to recycle centers in municipalities thereafter, and other plastic products such as polyvinyl chloride bottles are excluded or the PET bottle is compressed for recycling the PET bottle. The compresses PET bottle is pulverized by recycling traders into flakes for producing recycled commodities. The recycled PET flakes are usually reused as materials of fabrics (such as working clothes, shirts and curtains), plastic sheets, bottles (for non-food) or various molded products. However, countermeasures for surplus of recycled PET has became a large social problem today since the amount of the recycled PET exceeds the demand of the regenerated PET. Under these situations, while an alloy between polyacrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene copolymer and recycled polyethylene terephthalate (ABS/recovery PET alloy) is proposed as one of the effective use of recycled PET (Japanese Patent Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2002-292628), practical application field that is able to completely solve the problem of surplus has not been found yet, and developments of practical uses of recycled PET have been urgently desired.